


Captured

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: My Technopath Boyfriend [2]
Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s taken. Micah’s going to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This can be linked to Protection, or read alone.

The first time, Micah was there to protect her. Renata wasn’t going to make that mistake again. Micah really should’ve seen it coming. It was only thanks to all the cameras he’s been constantly tuned into around his little workshop that he made it out before they could bag him. Luckier still that they hadn’t sent someone with invisibility after him; he hadn’t been able to hook up any heat sensing cameras.

And because he was gone, they got Molly. He’d held this belief that he could protect her from Renata, or whatever company was after them. Being disillusioned was always rough. He just hadn’t been fast enough. Nikki, D.L., Tracy… he couldn’t save them. This time he had to be different. He was stronger now, and Molly was the only one he had left.

He checked the cameras one last time, before slipping back in to get his smart phone. Molly was right about him needing to keep it on him. Manipulating technology no longer required him to touch it, but he did need to have it within a certain range. He just locked up his phone because it was easier, less accessible to intruders. Unfortunately it was also a pain to get out, on purpose.

It didn’t look at had been used since he’d first “acquired” it. It had, just not in the way it was used to being used. All the information he needed, he stored on his phone to keep it at his fingertips. He slipped it into his pocket, and flipped his hood back up. The phone fed him as much information as he needed on Renata, at least what was available to the public, as he headed out of his little sanctuary to never return. He paused one last time and checked his pocket for the one thing he couldn’t lose. It was still there.

Hitching a ride and getting there in time would be a bit tricky, but EPIC couldn’t be allowed to be unveiled. It would ruin any chance the evos had of fighting back, of getting any rights. Of course, he’d have to get closer to Renata to get any incriminating evidence, or to do anything to help the already captured evos out. Personal computers were always best to link to when needing more information, and the best part was nobody even knew who was responsible. Anonymity had its perks.

He made it to Renata relatively quick and mentally linked to the cameras around Renata, checking the personal as he slid into the building. It’s good, and he checks the security, while trying to locate Molly through the cameras. No one bothered stopping him once inside. This was the part open to the public.

A few suspicious looks were flashed his way, but a quick thought, shutting down the power changed that. He’d found where they were keeping Molly Walker. She was safe… for now, but EPIC was already charged up. On the upside, they’d locked her in a technology rich environment, as if they weren’t aware that her boyfriend was a technopath. There was no protection against a technopath. All the advancements couldn’t change that.

In the sudden dark, a couple of cries arose and panic began stirring in a few, but when Micah triggered the alarms, close to his destination, all hell broke loose. It was exactly the kind of chaos he needed to slip into the secure back rooms without anyone noticing. He allowed the cameras to stay in the forefront of his mind, monitoring where the security was and turning dark the ones that caught sight of him. It was maybe a little more traceable than he’d have liked, but he didn’t have the time if he wanted to save Molly before they caught him.

The network of evos glowed blue despite almost all the power being temporarily out in the building. So many of these people were innocent; they’re only crime being the genes that gave them abilities. And yet companies like Renatas had almost full rein to lock him up like animals, or hook them up like a machine. He was rebel, the person who was supposed to save them, guide them to safety. It was hard to walk past them. He wanted to save them all, but Molly came first.

When he neared her inclined bed, she actually looked up at him with a tired smile and a sarcastic quip that warmed his heart, making him believe that everything could be okay, “My hero, always out saving his princess. Where would I be without you?”

He smiled at her, touching the network she was linked to, just to get a closer feel for what he was dealing with. His mind expanded, racing across the network, sensing the powers being harnessed from these evos. Unbelievable power coursed through him. He felt like he could take on the world, like he could save everyone if only he stayed linked long enough. Shutting down the network was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he could feel Renatas’ presence in it.

It sent him crashing back down, out of breath and feeling so confined and powerless back to just himself. He tried to hide it, tried not to sink to his knees at the whiplash the link had entailed, but Molly knew better. She always knew. Concern danced across her face as she studied him, “Micah…”

He shook it off as quickly as he could manage, getting his feet back under him and forcing a smile to assure his girlfriend- his future fiancé. She didn’t buy it, but she didn’t protest anymore. He carefully unplugged her, briefly wishing he had a healing power as well. When she didn’t move, he flashed her another smile, “I’m fine, Molls. Just didn’t expect… such a rush. Come on, we have to free everyone else, and get out of here before Renatas realizes what’s going on.”

She nodded and tried to hop down, stumbling into Micah’s available arms. They shared a soft smile, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, “It’s going to take a little bit for me to be a little more stable, and I’ve been in here the shortest amount of time. You can’t save everyone, Micah. They should wake up soon, and you gave them a fighting chance. Text Taylor. Her boyfriend’s down here, and I know she doesn’t know what’s going on.”

Micah nodded, sending the test mentally without linking it to his phone. Unease rolled in his stomach, and he casted a longing look at the others slowly waking up. He was supposed to be the one leading them to the truth, out of the dark and into the light, but Molly was right: he couldn’t carry them all out.

Guards were coming down along with Harrison. These newly awaken evos wouldn’t stand a chance against them. He triggered as many alarms as he could, locked all the electronic doors, except the one he was going out with Molly, and prayed that it would be enough to save the evos. 

They made it to the street before Molly got her feet back under her, and they hurried away from the chaotic scene of people streaming out of Renatas in a panic with a relieved laugh. People flashed them an odd look, before seeing their linked hands and assuming they were just a couple of crazy teenagers. It was only far away in some little coffee shop that they truly relaxed.

Micah kissed her with a passion, before breaking away with a smile. There was no better time, because next time there might not be another time. He sunk to his knees pulling the only tech piece he’d taken from his last base of operation. Molly’s eyes widened, even they both knew it was coming. Micah still appreciated her reaction, “Molly Walker, will you marry me?”

She let out a little squeal before nodding, “Yes! Took you forever to ask.”

He laughed, sliding the ring onto her finger and getting up to hold her properly. The people around them smiled, seeming happy for the young couple, even if they didn’t know they were a couple of evos against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one last part to the series, called Electrical Storms. I make no guarantees on to when I'll post that.


End file.
